


Exposition

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, cameos from others - Freeform, y'all this was me getting out all my Jasico feels in one fell swoop LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "He can think of dozens of ways for them to begin, that's all." -—Jason, and how Nico could be the one for him.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Nico di Angelo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus characters belong to Rick Riordan, not to me. There really is something appealing about Jasico… :3 Read, review, and enjoy!

It…isn't just because of what Nico told him that fateful day with Eros. Really, it was that first moment he saw him, when they rescued that slip of a boy, that faint figure from becoming barely a memory.

Nico di Angelo is a black smudge on the colorful canvas of Jason Grace's world full of newfound friends and past lives. But the black smudge doesn't disgust him and make him wish to paint over it.

He's just curious as to what he can do with that absence of color.

* * *

Jason can think of dozens of ways for them to begin.

If he backtracks, he can rewrite his first encounter with the younger boy. He can be the first one to save him at the start of the Seven's quest. He can be the one to shake him awake, snap him out of his stupor.

He can be the one who lets Hazel rest a spell and feed Nico ambrosia and nectar and nurse him back to health. He can show Nico from day one that he wasn't going to pull away from the "Ghost King."

Jason can just picture the days passing on the _Argo II_. At first Nico would avoid even looking at Jason's face, and then, slowly, the son of Hades would give in. He'd stare at Jason's knee, let his espresso brown eyes rove over Jason's fingers, and finally he'd lift his gaze to Jason's face.

Jason would grin and say, "Hey, you finally looked me in the eye."

And then Nico would glare at him and turn away, but Jason could count on that being the start of something, because Nico's ears would burn bright red beneath his shaggy mop of hair.

* * *

Jason could wish for them to be mortals and just meet in school.

Their friends and families would be there, too. Thalia would go to the college nearby, and Hazel would be two grades below Jason at school or something. Nico would be a grade below Jason, and his association with his classmate Frank, who would definitely play some sport with Jason (football? Okay, football. Frank's built for it, and Piper has teased Jason that he's like a popular quarterback), would let him cross paths with Jason.

Nico would have a hard time fitting in, of course (that's just too hard not to picture). He wouldn't be quite goth or punk—just a loner that would make Hazel and even Frank worry about him a bit.

Jason would, without anyone asking him to do so, reach out to Nico. Nico would cringe and walk away, thinking Jason was playing him or something.

But that would just give Jason the chance to persuade him. With the offer of grabbing a bite ("Just as friends!") at McDonald's (because Hazel would certainly willingly tell Jason about her brother's weakness), Jason would pry Nico from his shell. He'd eventually see Nico's face light up with a laugh, and Jason would treasure that moment, because not even Hazel has seen him laugh.

Yes, a romance begun by fast food—it could happen.

* * *

Hazel could give Jason the awful news.

The war might not even be won, but Nico's duties could be fulfilled. With his duties fulfilled, Nico would think that he's not needed around anymore. Hades could order his son to the safety of the Underworld.

It would be the threat of never seeing Nico again.

Hazel, crying into Frank's shoulder, would tell the others how Nico doesn't plan on coming back. "He thinks he'll be the next king of the dead." And she'll sorely miss her brother.

Jason won't let that happen, though. He'll offer to talk to Nico for Hazel, but he'll finally learn to be a little deceptive, because he'd be lying if he said he was going after Nico only for Hazel.

Truly, he'd go after Nico for himself.

He'd go, following Percy and Annabeth's instructions since they've been there before and lived to tell the tale. He'd pay his respects to Hades and then implore the father for help. And Hades, caring for his son and obviously realizing that Nico could finally be happy, would help Jason.

Nico would present himself at his father's request, Hades and Persephone would give the boys the room, Jason would confess his crush on the boy and the wish for a chance with him. Nico could try and deny him and tell Jason to stop saying stupid things, but Jason would have an ace in the hole: "I came down to Hades only for you."

"You did it for Hazel," the pale boy would retort.

"I did it because I'm selfish," Jason would reply with a nervous but cocky grin (the one he's seen Percy work on Annabeth).

The cocky grin works, and Nico resurfaces with Jason. "But don't think this means you've won," Nico would hastily add.

Jason would laugh. Starting off with such a lie…how perfect.

* * *

Sometimes Jason thinks they'll wait. It'll happen quietly.

The world will calm down. Both camps will be sorted out. Jason will cool things down with Piper to the point that she accepts it is only friendship between them. One morning Jason will wake up in Cabin One and watch from afar as Mitchell and Lacy play matchmaker for their sister.

The shadows in the doorway of Cabin One will shift until Nico melts from them. "Thought she was your happy ending," the son of Hades will remark.

"Nah. Maybe someone's, but not mine." Jason won't look at Nico directly. He knows better. That'd be like scaring off a deer. Nico flinches at directness like that.

"Don't be a loner like me," Nico says. He'll say it because he acknowledges their friendship. A friendship forged forcibly during that quest three years ago that led to the victory against Gaea.

Jason will smile slightly and fight the response on the tip of his tongue: "Then let's be loners together." No, being too forward also scares Nico away.

Nico will scuff his shoes outside of Cabin One, waiting for Jason to reply.

"Hey, wanna play Mythomagic?"

A lovely smirk will appear on Nico's handsome face, and he'll narrow his dark eyes at the taller boy. "You're on."

Jason will wave him inside. "Hey, I've been practicing! I bet I can kick your butt now."

"I doubt it, Grace."

"Wanna bet on it, di Angelo?"

"I guess I could be a betting man for once in my life."

Jason, having had the time to devise this plan, will smile to himself. It's fantastic, because he'll bet a first date, and he'll win the game no matter what it takes, because he's been waiting years for Nico to warm up so much to him. And who knows? Maybe enough years will have passed that Nico will let him win.

* * *

Jason could be morbid and wish for death.

He could die heroically in battle, protecting Nico or not. Either way, he'd reach the Underworld and dare to ask something of Hades.

Hades would gawk at him, Persephone would be amused for once, and even Demeter would be there, ranting for some reason about cereal.

But Persephone would persuade her husband to bend the rules just this once. "Even if only for the entertainment value," the goddess of spring would add.

And Jason could be a happy wraith forever if he got to be with Nico in the Underworld. They'd make it work, somehow.

* * *

If Jason liked to tempt fate, he could piss off Drew and let her charmspeak him into doing something embarrassing.

"Why don't you go find a new love, sweetie?" Drew could say, with her eyes narrowed at him. Her eyes would sidle around until they land on the shadows and give her an idea. "Like Ghost Boy over there. Go kiss and play nice."

And Jason would. He'd kiss the son of Hades in front of everyone before Piper would have the chance to tell Drew to knock it off and to tell Jason not to listen to Drew.

Sure, Nico would also be embarrassed and he'd be upset at first, but Jason would make sure it was the kind of kiss the younger boy wouldn't forget.

Jason would risk their friendship. He wouldn't see Nico for a while because Nico would probably split his time hiding in the Underworld with his father and in California with his sister. Hazel would coax Nico to confront Jason, and Nico would eventually see him again.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that." Nico's voice would reveal his hurt, but his eyes would be timid and his face would show his anticipation.

Jason would summon all his courage and kiss him again.

"Hey!" Nico would yelp. "You're still under the influence of charmspeak, aren't you?!" He'd go to walk away, muttering under his breath about what a bad idea it was to come.

But Jason would catch him by the arm and swear to Jupiter—to Zeus, whatever!—that he was telling the truth. "No one's using magic on me. …unless you count yourself."

Jason would blush, Nico would blush, and then Nico would screech, " _Did you seriously just use that crappy line on me, Jason Grace_?!"

It would be a hilarious start to them.

* * *

It…could be worse.

Well, the wait would make it worse. But the wait might also make it better.

Maybe Jason would steel himself and wait a decade or something. He was one of the Seven, after all. If a demigod could make it to adulthood, the Seven definitely could.

Nico, too. He's so freaking powerful, being the prince of the dead.

Jason could teach fencing or something at a mortal private school for part of the year, and teach sword-fighting at Camp Half-Blood during the rest of the year. He could have an apartment in New York and live by himself. He'd have a spare room so that Thalia could come visit—though only when his neighbors are out, because he doesn't want to explain why his older sister looks younger than him and never ages.

And that spare room… He'd convince Nico that he could crash there, too, when he was in town. But maybe that'd never happen.

(No, Nico would definitely visit. He just wouldn't bother sleeping in the other bed.

It could happen. Two consenting adults with nothing better to do. Two lonely hearts with no one else around. Two men curious about the biggest "what if" in their lives.)

It would happen time and again until Jason makes the mistake of saying "I love you" one morning while half-asleep.

Nico would go cold (well, colder than Death usually feels like) in Jason's arms and try to escape, reaching for his clothes.

But Jason would trap him in his arms. "Just stop fighting us already," he'd whisper.

And Nico would sigh and the tension would go from his body and he'd settle back in bed and rub his hand over his mouth because he's got bad five o'clock shadow which Jason loves and he'd turn his head and peck that little scar on Jason's upper lip and fall back asleep and they'd doze until noon.

They would've done things out of order, but they'd start at last.

* * *

Nico could be his hero. Jason would gladly be a damsel in distress if Nico would save him.

Jason can't picture which monster might take him or how he'd get himself into trouble. Hell, maybe he'd be roped into some harebrained scheme of Leo's that would go horribly wrong and he and his best friend would end up like sitting ducks waiting to be rescued.

Nico would learn about them via his otherworldly connections and mount the quest to save them. He'd rally their friends, and they'd find Jason and Leo.

Nico would fight the monsters and rescue Jason and they'd stare at each other awhile until Leo piped up, "Shyeah, thanks a lot guys. Just leave me behind for the others to lift out. Don't worry about me!"

And Jason and Nico would turn and find their friends beaming at them and they'd quickly back away from each other but, hey, they'd have to be honest. The cat was out of the bag. They liked each other.

* * *

Jason could always go back to New Rome.

He could resume his duties as praetor and enjoy the routines of Roman life. He had done it once before—he could do it again.

And it wouldn't be so bad the second time around. He and Reyna work well together, and, with a few hints from Piper and a push towards Bobby, Reyna would only look at Jason as her friend and comrade.

Yes, running away to New Rome would change everything. Everyone would be in their right place…except for Nico.

Jason wouldn't know what to do about Nico. He could've spent his whole life wondering about Nico. But with the war over mostly because the demigods had pretty much worked things out and everyone had returned to their respective sides, Jason would decide that he was done wondering about Nico. Sure, he could think about him sometimes, but he was done wondering (done hoping).

The only problem with this alternate universe is that Nico doesn't have a place in the world. For a time he might've worked in Camp Half-Blood, being a Greek. But his sister is here in Camp Jupiter, and Nico _is_ still Pluto's ambassador.

Jason could think he'd run away from his problems, but Nico would find him anyway. And he'd try to avoid Nico during Senate, but Nico would bore holes into him with that dark-as-death stare. And Jason could try and hide in New Rome, but Nico would find him in the shadows.

Maybe, just once, Nico would be the one to go after Jason. He would be annoyed and, in his annoyance, he would confront Jason and say that the older boy had run away from their… _friendship_.

Jason would quirk an eyebrow and sigh and say, "Friendship. Right."

And then Nico would be off. He'd start yelling at Jason, in rapid-fire Italian, and his hands would be gesturing wildly and quickly and Jason would have no idea what Nico was saying.

"Hold on! Nico, slow don't! I can't—"

Then Jason would be fairly certain Nico would cuss him out in Italian, and Nico would give up and yank on Jason's collar and French him, and they'd meld into the shadows and reappear at the top of the hill overlooking the valley together and Nico would glare at Jason. "Not _friendship_ , Grace."

Jason would give him a sheepish look. Only later on in their relationship would he learn that Nico calls him "Grace" when he's angry with him (or madly in love with him—same difference).

* * *

After the war was won, they could be offered immortality. Jason would take it if Nico would.

Their friends would turn it down, no doubt. They're all happy or want a normal life. Jason could go for normal, but he thinks he'd be happy with Nico.

Nico has no other options. Besides, if he becomes immortal, it really would make it a possibility for Hades to retire or take vacations, because his son could work in his stead.

The gods will ask them in turn who'd like immortality. Though offended, Zeus isn't surprised when Percy turns the offer down for a second time. The others are scared but follow Percy's lead.

Nico, second-to-last, hesitates but sees it as Jason does, and that he has no options. He mumbles his acceptance. Hazel bitterly smiles, but she will understand that her brother doesn't mean to hurt her.

Nico's barely gotten his acceptance out before Jason says, "Me, too."

This makes Zeus grin. "Ha!" He turns to Poseidon. "See? I told you _my_ son would make the right call! He wouldn't dare embarrass his father in front of the council."

Poseidon will, of course, roll his eyes while both Percy and Jason blush. Fathers!

But then the others leave the room and it will be just Jason and Nico standing before the gods. This time the gods tell them not to look away when they reveal their true forms. "We're only going to burn away your mortality," Hades assures the young demigods.

In a flash of light, the gods do exactly that.

Zeus eyes them, approving. "We can convey titles to you, based on your skills." He faces Jason. "What of you, my son? God of strategy and swordsmanship?"

Jason chuckles nervously. "I know others better at strategizing. Swordsmanship…that would be an honor."

"Says the punk who managed to lose his wicked combo sword/spear in his first wartime quest," mutters Ares off to the side.

Before, Jason would've stared at his shoes. But he's a god now, too, so he gives Ares an unimpressed look and returns his attention to Nico.

Nico would, of course, point out that, with a goddess of ghosts and a goddess of the night, there's probably nothing for him with his father still around. Hades snorts and says, "Then you'll be god of the shadows."

The remark makes Nico redden. Apparently he'd forgotten how good he is at Shadow Travel.

And then the gods will dismiss them and Jason and Nico will walk out together and take in all of Olympus in quiet contemplation. Nico could turn to Jason, open his mouth, think better of it, and leave the silence between them.

He will put two-and-two together, because Nico's observant and far smarter than he gives himself credit for. He will understand it all. He will know why Jason jumped on immortality.

Their loved ones will come and go…but they, they will be together. It's a loving thought, and a comforting one at that.

* * *

Jupiter…Zeus…Jason's father could learn of his interest in Nico.

"I forbid it," the king of the gods would command his one and only son. It would be too much for the king of the gods to deal with the shame of progeny that wouldn't continue his _noble_ bloodline.

For once, Hades would agree with his brother. "Nico, go to your room."

Nico protests, but Jason shakes his head, asking him not to fight it. Besides, being grounded in the Underworld is probably just as scary as it sounds.

Jason thinks time will change their fathers' opinions, so he takes the abuse of their friends when he's scolded for "giving up" and "giving in." But he doesn't do that at all.

It's true. And in this universe Hazel and Leo are together and Leo rubs off on Hazel and they're more than willing to get in trouble to meddle in their lives. Leo builds the phones, Hazel delivers one to Nico, and the next thing Jason knows, he's able to text— _long_ , long distance—with his ghostly crush.

For a while, Nico never answers Jason's texts. Maybe he thinks they're cellphones—and cellphones equal monster flare for demigods. But, please, Leo built these just for two lovebirds to text. Nico has to give in at some point.

After Jason's umpteenth "I miss hanging out," he finally gets a response:

_me 2._

_Remember that game you once told me about? I wouldn't mind learning it. What was it called? Mythos magic?_

_… mythomagic. dork. and i'll teach u._

So texts lead to defiance and meeting in secret, and a friendship blossoms into something more. Jason can see it happening—and their fathers would have no say when they learned the lengths their sons went to in order to stay in touch.

* * *

Piper could become their number one advocate. She's pretty chill about it, and Jason thinks it's because she knows him so well. She loves him, but she also understands how love works. "Sometimes Mom understood someone didn't belong to her," Piper confides in him with a conspiratorial wink that tells him never to tell another soul otherwise Aphrodite will make his life a living hell.

But it's sweet. Piper tries to befriend Nico herself, and she gets annoyed and angry at times, but she also kind of understands why Jason fell for him.

"You just love mystery, don't you?" Piper asks Jason.

"You know me—Amnesia Boy, to the rescue."

They laugh, and she twirls her hair, and he still thinks she's gorgeous, but now he realizes he just doesn't feel about her the way he once thought (probably just a part of Hera's schemes).

Eventually, it works. Eventually, Nico eases into a gentle alliance with Piper, with the others. He finally comes to see them as people on whom he can rely.

With a nudge here and there and without the use of charmspeak and just a tad of good, old-fashioned matchmaking, Nico asks Jason to spar with him now and then.

In the background, Piper gives Jason the thumbs-up.

They'll be sparring today, and riding chariots together tomorrow. And it'll be a start.

* * *

The problem is, Jason can only enjoy these imaginings. Because he's in reality. He can think of dozens of ways for them to begin, that's all.

That's because he can't bear to think of how they might end.

In reality, he dwells on the trust Nico placed in him after the encounter with Eros. He dwells on the seed of friendship planted and barely nurtured before the Seven sent Nico and Reyna back west to stay the inter-camp war.

In reality, he and the others of the prophecy wend their way back, fighting and holding on for dear life after rescuing Percy and Annabeth. The trip seems to take ages, and it does, but at least they get back before the Greeks and Romans can kill each other.

Before the war to return Gaea to her slumber commences with its final battle, Jason scans the battlefield. His friends are all there and all battle-weary, but they're all right. He glimpses Nico, and then a second later the son of Hades appears by his side from the shadows.

"Nicely done," Jason remarks, with a nod toward Athena's statue.

Nico wipes the sweat from his brow. "Thanks." He glances at Jason. "You ready?"

Jason gives him a tight grin, not trusting his mouth. And then the battle begins.

Minutes fly by, but the hours drag on. Greeks, Romans, campers, Hunters of Artemis, satyrs, centaurs, even Hannibal the war elephant—it's almost as though every creature possible has arrived to put Gaea back to bed. And the gods—Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, in one place, working together with each other and with their children…it's a miracle.

When the battle ends and Gaea absorbs her fallen allies into the earth against their will, the carnage is totaled. The gods are fine, but not everyone else. Jason can't bear to look, not yet.

And, for a time, he doesn't look at all. He doesn't want to see shrouds burned for children of Aphrodite, of Mercury, of Apollo, of Bacchus.

Post-war enthusiasm is at an all-time low, and recovery begins. Piper takes the hint, and there's distance between her and Jason for a while, but she gets over him. "She screwed up," he hears Drew inform one of their siblings, but not nastily. It's just a statement of fact. "She let someone else break her heart."

Jason finds he's torn between two homes he loves but doesn't really fit into. Percy and Annabeth are intrigued by New Rome, Leo loves it down in Bunker Nine, and Frank and Hazel and Reyna returned to Camp Jupiter as soon as possible.

At night, he wanders the camp, despite the threat of harpies. He can't help it. Pacing the camp clears his mind.

Inside the camp, Jason comes across a crack in the earth, and he muses about how it scars the ground. Absentmindedly, he touches the scar on his lip. He knows a thing or two about permanent marks.

"You wander a lot these days," a voice in the dark notes.

Once upon a time, Jason might've jolted like the rest. But he doesn't anymore. There are real things to be scared of, and Nico isn't one of them.

"Can't sleep?" It's the most talkative Nico's ever been, but Jason understands it takes a while for Nico to feel comfortable around someone for that to happen. He can be talkative with Hazel. He'll never be talkative with Percy. He's beginning to be talkative with Jason.

"Well, you're a demigod. You know how it is." Jason doesn't turn to face him. He lets Nico come to him—like a stray cat you hold your hand out to, waiting to pet.

Nico shrugs and stands by him, staring at the sky. The Moon is full tonight. "Hard to believe things have settled down now."

"Yeah. Fall's coming soon."

The son of Hades pulls a face. "Glad I don't have to go to school."

"Do you miss it?"

"No. I've learned more from Father and from my travels." Nico glances at him, and Jason pretends not to notice as they stargaze. "You?"

"Honestly…I don't know. I learned a lot from Lupa and from the Twelfth Legion… Sometimes I feel a little out of touch with the things Leo and Piper say. As if I've learned a lot, but not enough." Jason sighs. "And not anything school's going to teach me."

"So you'll stay here year-round."

"Maybe. I guess." Jason frowns. "I don't have anyone waiting at home for me, and I can't tag along with my sister."

Nico smirks forlornly. "Yeah, I know what that's like." Silence settles, cozy, between them until Nico speaks again. "How fast can you fly, Jason?"

The question throws the son of Jupiter. "What? I mean, I don't know. I've never really pushed myself."

The shorter boy raises his eyebrows. "Really?" He whistles. "Sounds like you need to practice."

Jason gives him a look. "What for?"

Nico holds out his hand, and Jason reaches out. Nico clasps his forearm. "Hey, man, I don't know how you'll hold up to Shadow Travel. Some people get really sick. They don't have the stomach for it. Me? Just give me a burger and fries and a Coke and I'm all set."

"Wait—are you taking me with you? On your…travels?"

"You don't have any place else to be, do you?"

"But—" Jason pauses. But what? What on Earth could be a plausible refusal of Nico's offer? Hadn't they just basically compared notes and observed that they were kindred spirits?

Nico gives him a teasing smile. "If you need a new sword, I can see about getting you a better, nicer one. Stygian Iron is all the rage these days, I hear."

"As if you had to bribe me," Jason mumbles, but Nico hears him, because the younger boy turns as a smile graces his pale face.

And they leave. Jason doesn't look back—they'll Iris-message someone later to assure their safety because, while they don't fit in to the larger picture, they do still have people who care about them—and he follows Nico. He'll save the flying for later, or for when Nico needs a rest, because Jason knows he can carry the smaller boy. Besides, he likes the intimacy of Shadow Travel, and he fibs when Nico accuses him of having a weak stomach.

Of course Jason would fib. That would be an awful ending to their start.

(But Nico pats him on the back and pulls a Coke from his pocket for Jason to sip while the blond gets a hold of his nerves and asks Jason not to try so hard. He knows Jason's there from him, and he doesn't plan on abandoning Jason anytime soon.)

…

(Nico's hand on Jason's tells Jason that Nico doesn't plan on abandoning him ever. So Jason can stop thinking about all their starts and all their possible endings.

Their beginning's just begun, and their ending's never going to come.)

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. This fic…wouldn't end. ;P Haha, it was partly because I wanted Jason's "dozens" of starts to be…well, at least a dozen. So Jason thought of twelve scenarios. The last one—reality—was the thirteenth, making it a baker's dozen. ;DDD Interestingly enough, Jason I can only picture as gay, and yet Nico I only want to swing for Jason…whatevs. I like the pairing, I do! Although I did mention other pairings, canon and not, that I enjoy, such as the minor hint of Reyna/Bobby (Hannibal's handler)! Ahh, I think I enjoyed the mortal AU, the charmspeak AU, the adult AU (*nom* B3), and the reality ending the best…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2019 note: *lol* This 5yo fic is a good reminder I have some Bobbeyna to write/finish writing. :P But also I agree with some of my old closing A/N; Jason still comes across as gay to me (the canon Jasper scenes often felt forced to me :c), altho knowing Nico does get a happy ending somewhat makes me want to read the final bk (tho I'm still such a Jasico shipper). All the AUs were so much fun to write back then and to reread now. Thank gods there were only a few typos! I wouldn't mess with the meat of this story at all. :')


End file.
